Watching Enterprise
by MadelinBreaker
Summary: Elizabeth and Rodney watch the last season of Star Trek: Enterprise together. McWeir friendship


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or Star Trek: Enterprise and I am not making any money by writing about them.

Title: Watching Enterprise

Author: Madelin Breaker

Warnings: I can't think of anything

Pairings: McKay/Weir friendship

Season: Beginning of season 2

Spoilers: Up to Intruder

Rating: K (This is the rating—I belong to so many yahoo groups that I can't keep track of which group uses what rating system)

Archive: Sure, just let me know—also, at my website: www. Geocities .com/madelinbreaker

Feedback: Please

Summary: This is for the McWeir ficathon as requested by** missyvortexdv** Challenge: A decent friendship fic for McKay and Weir. Just bonding of the friend type, and I don't mind how. Do not include: No romance, not even hints of for any pairing.

Elizabeth and Rodney watch the last season of Star Trek: Enterprise together.

Author's Note: If you're thinking, I don't remember the episodes or simply haven't seen them, then, I send you to www. Startrek .com. The site provides very nice episode summaries.

* * *

Rodney groans when he hears the knocking on the door. Today is the only day that the SGC has allotted free during his return to Earth. Apparently, explaining the intricacies of Atlantis's technology is far higher up on its list than Rodney's desire to watch all the episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise that he missed. The pounding gets louder.

"Hold your horses," Rodney begins yelling, "It takes a person more than two seconds to answer a door. Oh, Elizabeth," he murmurs sheepishly when he opens the door.

"That took longer than two seconds," Elizabeth states, responding to his usual snarky attitude.

He stares for a moment, confused by her comment, and then asks her if she wants to come in.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood," Elizabeth begins, "I wondered what you were doing on your day off."

This confuses Rodney even more—the line sounds too clichéd for Elizabeth.

"I'm watching what appears to be the last season of Enterprise as my cousin so nicely ruined for me."

"You have a cousin?"

"Yes, I have cousins—aunts, uncles…" he seems disturbed that she would assume that he has no family at all.

They sit on the couch together after Rodney haphazardly places her coat on a chair.

"You never mention any of them."

"Yes, in the middle of a wraith attack, I'm going to tell everyone about my cousin who lives in his parent's basement and whose only accomplishment in life is memorizing the lines to every Star Trek episode in existence—that would really inspire everyone's confidence."

"I'm sensing a hint of embarrassment, Rodney."

"There's nothing like having your background checked by the military and having to explain away the existence of every single member of your family."

The conversation is interrupted by gunfire blasting on the television screen.

"That doesn't look very futuristic to me."

"They've gone back in time."

"What is that?"

"A Suliban"

"What do they do?"

"They like to wreak havoc with the time line."

They sit, eyes glued to the television as the rest of the episode plays out.

"I never pictured you as a trekie."

"This is like the holy grail of geekdom."

"I thought you would mock the implausibility of it."

"Yes, Elizabeth, I am going to explain the implausibility of transporters, warp drive, phasers, aliens—do I need to go on?"

She laughs at how odd that makes their life sound.

"This is a freakin' soap opera," Rodney irrupts at the screen, "I don't really care if Trip loves T'Pol—could we get back to the ship and on with the mission."

"I wonder it they'll ever find each other," Elizabeth asks after watching T'Pol promise to marry Koss.

Rodney gives her a look meaning "haven't you been listening to me the entire episode?"

"Don't you believe in soul mates, Rodney?"

"Not in the middle of my sci-fi fix," he states exasperated and then his stomach grumbles.

Elizabeth laughs, "I'll go find some food so you don't have to stop watching."

Rodney shrugs.

Elizabeth returns from the kitchen looking somewhere on the very bad side of pissed, "You could have warned me not to go in there."

"Elizabeth I forgot to clean out the fridge before I left," he states belatedly, "The takeout menus are with the phone."

Rodney doesn't even give a second thought to the fact that Elizabeth has been hanging out on his couch all day as the evil plan of Dr. Arik Soong plays out on the screen.

"Do you think…" Rodney questions as he accepts a container of Chinese food.

Elizabeth takes a moment to catch up on the plot so she has some clue as to what Rodney's so worried about—she laughs at the ridiculousness, "I highly doubt Ancient gene therapy is going to suddenly make you want to take over the galaxy."

"The superpowers would be nice, though."

"Somehow I don't think the universe is ready for Super Rodney."

"Think of all the advances in science I could make."

"I more worried about the scientists that you would accidentally kill."

"Only Kavanagh—the rest are alright," he quietly admits.

Half way through the third episode of the arc Rodney grows restless, "Could we have a new plot please? This is worse than an entire season of the Xindi."

Elizabeth picks up the sheet of TV Guide clippings Rodney's cousin so graciously put together, "The next episode has something to do with the Vulcans."

"Don't even get me started on the Vulcans in this series. They've got them all wrong."

Elizabeth looks mildly disappointed as Rodney continues to rant—she actually knows what a Vulcan is.

"The current Vulcan culture is based on revolutionists—wow—who knew?" Rodney exclaims part of the way through the second episode.

Elizabeth looks at him annoyed—she's still trying to figure out what a katra is and Rodney keeps shushing her.

They both look confused as they realize that the next episode holds the same name as the ship that so recently rescued them.

"What does Daedalus mean?" Rodney inquires.

Elizabeth looks at him, "You're the genius—you tell me."

"We should ask Daniel tomorrow—maybe it'll distract him from debriefing us about the various cultures in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"How did you get stuck in that meeting?"

"I went on the missions—Apparently, I was supposed to be paying attention to what the people were doing," Rodney looks confused by the idea.

"We should have brought Teyla back with us."

"Don't they realize what our focus was—you know—something more important—like beating the Wraith."

Elizabeth turns back to the television—this isn't what she wants to think about today. The scene playing out though doesn't really uplift her spirits.

The next episode doesn't help much either—the idea of unknown alien invasion—it had already happened once to the SGC—Atlantis is just as vulnerable.

Rodney snaps the television off when the credits start to run, stretches, and yawns.

Elizabeth looks annoyed, "That isn't the last episode." She certainly doesn't want that to be the end of the day.

"That's eleven episodes in a row—I'll take the tapes back to Atlantis with me."

She actually starts to pout.

"I promise I'll let you watch them—happy?"

"Yes, thank you—now what do we do?"

Rodney looks at her perplexed—_What do I look like a personal entertainment unit_, "We could clean out my refrigerator."

"Rodney—friendship goes a long way, but not quite that far."

"Okay—no refrigerator cleaning," he gets stuck on the word friendship—it means that he can't just tell her to go away—that for some unknown reason she wants him to distract her, "I know just the place."—His cousin's unofficial Star Trek museum.

Elizabeth looks a little hesitant at his enthusiasm, but decides to just go with it, "Okay—let's go then."

Rodney stands up to find his coat and grows concerned when Elizabeth starts giggling.

"What?"

"Are you going to put pants on?"

Rodney looks down and turns a nice shade of pink when he realizes that he's been sitting next to her on the couch all day wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

They head out into the fading the light, both fully dressed finally, and drive to whatever Rodney McKay considers an adventure.

The End


End file.
